Final Interview
Final Interview – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV, druga dla Francisa McReary. Solucja Część I Tym razem z Francisem spotykamy się na komisariacie policji. Policjant ma duży problem - zawadza mu pewien prawnik, Tom Goldberg. Musimy go wyeliminować. Jedziemy do kawiarenki internetowej i wchodzimy do skrzynki e-mail. Odczytujemy wiadomość od Francisa i wchodzimy w zawarty w niej link. Na stronie kancelarii wciskamy kolejno przyciski: „Carrers”, „Submit Resume” i „Submit Resume” (na dole strony). Na koniec wylogowujemy się i wychodzimy z kafejki. Część II Po pewnym czasie od zakończenia pierwszej części misji, zadzwoni do nas recepcjonistka z kancelarii. Umówi nas na spotkanie z Goldbergiem na 12:00 następnego dnia. Przed spotkaniem musimy zakupić garnitur i jakieś buty. Przyda się także nóż. Gdy na radarze pojawi się ikona krawatu, jedziemy do kancelarii i wchodzimy w znacznik (wcześniej chowamy broń). Po otwarciu drzwi podchodzimy do recepcjonistki - ta zaprowadzi nas do biura Goldberga. W dowolnym momencie wstajemy, wyjmujemy nóż i zabijamy nim Goldberga (zabicie go jakąkolwiek inną bronią poskutkuje drugim poziomem poszukiwań). Potem zabieramy akta leżące na stoliku i wychodzimy z kancelarii. Następnie odwozimy akta do Francisa. Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz będzie zbytnio zwlekał z zabiciem Goldberga, ten wezwie ochroniarza i każe wyprowadzić Niko na zewnątrz, twierdząc, że marnuje on jego czas. Utrudni to znacznie wykonanie misji. * Jeśli gracz wyciągnie jakąkolwiek broń palną lecz nie wyceluje nią w Goldberga, ten powie „To nie broń zabija ludzi, to gry wideo zabijają ludzi.”. Jest to nawiązanie do słów rzekomo wypowiedzianych przez prawnika Jacka Thompsona, który jest znany ze swojej niechęci do brutalnych gier, a w szczególności do serii Grand Theft Auto. * Nawet jeśli gracz rozpocznie misję w garniturze, podczas przerywnika Francis i tak powie Niko, by zdobył garnitur. * Jeśli gracz oszczędzi Goldberga lub nie zabierze akt z biurka, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. * W wersji beta misja miała nosić nazwę Small Fish in Big Pond. Poza tym w wersji beta gracz mógł zabić Goldberga bez składania podania w internecie. * Jeśli gracz zabije Goldberga inną bronią niż nóż, policja, która będzie polować na gracza w kancelarii zostanie ostrzeżona przed użyciem broni, gdyż nie potrzebują kolejnego pozwu. Może to świadczyć o tym, że policja Liberty City jest niezwykle brutalna. * Niezależnie od tego, jak gracz zabije Goldberga, w wiadomościach pojawi się wzmianka, że został on zastrzelony. Scenariusz }} Galeria Część I Plik:Final Interview (1).jpg|McReary zleca zadanie. Plik:Final Interview (2).jpg|Niko idzie do kafejki internetowej… Plik:Final Interview (3).jpg|…i czyta wiadomość od policjanta. Plik:Final Interview (4).jpg|Następnie wysyła CV do Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. Plik:Final Interview (5).jpg|Wyjście z kafejki. Plik:Final Interview (6).jpg|Rozmowa z Francisem… Plik:Final Interview (7).jpg|…kancelarią adwokacką… Plik:Final Interview (8).jpg|…i znowu z Francisem. Plik:Final Interview (9).jpg|Wizyta w Perseus. Plik:Final Interview (10).jpg|Niko idzie do kancelarii. Część II Plik:Final Interview (11).jpg|Niko rozmawia z recepcjonistką… Plik:Final Interview (12).jpg|…i idzie za nią do biura Goldberga. Plik:Final Interview (13).jpg|Niko wchodzi do biura… Plik:Final Interview (14).jpg|…i rozmawia z Goldbergiem. Plik:Final Interview (15).jpg|Następnie zabija go… Plik:Final Interview (16).jpg|…i zabiera akta. Plik:Final Interview (17).jpg|Wyjście z kancelarii. Plik:Final Interview (18).jpg|Niko dostarcza akta Francisowi. Plik:Final Interview (19).jpg|Rozmowa z policjantem. Call and Collect | następna = Holland Nights }} de:Final Interview en:Final Interview es:Final Interview